


凡尼塔斯（Vanitas）

by EithelCaldire



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Real Person - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EithelCaldire/pseuds/EithelCaldire
Summary: ·短篇，架空，双大学生设定。建筑五年即将毕业的柚子x艺术史论天天·一切荣耀属于他们，ooc属于我·不上升真人，圈地自萌·小学生文笔/补档作品，原先复健时所写·致所有的柚天女孩





	凡尼塔斯（Vanitas）

生命本就是由一个又一个意外串成。神明手里的环儿一个套一个，缀在了一起便有了多彩的生活。这么说来如果真有神明存在的话，那肯定是个爱看热闹的家伙。

金博洋觉得今天的神明对自己不是很友好。上午幸苦地早起准备上专业课，结果在教室里干等了半天收到了班长带有歉意的通知：“老师忘记通知大家了，他今天去听课了，专业课暂停。”若是仅止于此也就算了，他回到寝室刚准备继续和周公侃天侃地侃人生，就听到隔壁寝室起床的一阵躁动——先是有几百个闹钟抱着一种不掀翻宿舍大楼楼顶绝不罢休的气势一起震动着，随后世界突然安静了两秒，就有一个足以穿透云霄的嗓门吼道：“我日，老班的课，要迟到了！！！”于是兵荒马乱。

金博洋他们寝室隔壁住的是设计的，每天没日没夜的肝图肝方案，一到早上基本上都和死人一样躺在床上，闹钟要是不够响就掀不起压在他们身上的棺材板，更别提让这四口人活过来去上课。其实设计专业的老师也理解，每次给他们多留半个小时的时间，要是人再不来，就像先前隔壁寝室的班主任一样，等你突然发现自己睡过头意识到专业课早就过半了，那一睁眼看到的就会是班主任那张笑嘻嘻的脸。

希望隔壁今天能好运。他翻了个身心里默默给自己的专业点赞，又从枕头底下掏出耳塞，撮成一小条的放到耳朵里，等它们再次膨胀起来的时候就堵住了他和世界的所有联系。

金博洋，某知名美术学校在读大二学生，专业是艺术史论，也就是美院里俗称的“养老专业”。平时不是考试周就看书写论文，捧着一杯茶和一本书能坐一天。不过史论的人向来都是没有一颗史论的心的，没课的日子里白天和同专业的出去遛街或是找几家古董店乱逛（给一些打着“出土自秦汉时期某某墓葬”的店里的古董们“平冤昭雪”），晚上回来和摇滚社的小伙伴们唱歌蹦迪，这日子过得那叫一个潇洒。

睡眠总是美好而又短暂的。叫醒金博洋的不是金扬回来搬着个大纸箱子的开门刮碰声，而是从自己肚子里传出来的咕噜声。

“江哥，我饿了。”

“行，你先起来说话。”金扬把纸箱子靠着墙角放好了，招呼他起床，“想吃什么？”

金博洋晃晃悠悠地踩着扶梯从上铺下来了，呼噜了一下自己炸开的毛，开口说想去吃海鲜拉面，就那家店面咪咪小的。

“他们家的虾好吃。”他砸吧砸吧了嘴，换了身出去的衣服又顺了顺头发。顺便对着寝室那面贴在墙上拼凑起来的全身镜凹了两个造型。

“行啊，没想到你小子都吃出精来了。”金扬往角落的纸箱扔进两大支胶水，拽着他远离了可以呈现“一切美好幻想”的镜子风风火火地出了门，“走着，走着。你江哥饿的快连话都说不出来了。”

神明微笑着在抛出一个环后又掷出了一个。

曾经有人说人生其实就是一个又一个的意外时羽生是不相信的，直到他遇到了金博洋。

那天他与室友宇野一起自精雕房初步弄完自己毕设的建筑模型草稿后，回寝室卸下了一身的包袱，想要去寻那家离学校最近的日式料理吃午饭。说是离学校最近的，但其实也隔了有约莫三四条街的距离，又是家很小的店面，不仔细看很容易错过。大抵是因为学校日本留学生稀少的缘故吧，附近的开出来的日式料理店少之又少，倒是因为有很多韩国留学生的原因韩式烧烤每条街都能够见到。

“啊，真难呢。”羽生望着稍有暗淡的天空，为自己国家的料理得不到这边多数人的赏识而叹息着，给自己捎了把雨伞，也顺便把宇野的那把塞到了他手里，“宇野君还是带着伞比较好吧，看着天气怕是要下雨呢。”

一出门迎接他们的便是一阵风，Z城的天气在春天总是奇怪的，像顽皮的小孩子似的爱换着花样变着戏法让大家看看自己究竟有多少能耐。这不，早上还是艳阳高照的，一到中午天就开始阴沉下来了，太阳早被云层遮住不知去了哪里，连风也刮不散厚重的云，只得让它们沉甸甸地垂在半空上。好像一抬手就能戳到的样子。也不知道戳起来是什么感觉。羽生结弦胡思乱想着。手感应该挺好的吧，会有自己的那只噗桑好吗。随后他摇了摇头，不，噗桑会是最好的。

一旁的宇野昌磨对羽生结弦的小动作不甚在意。每一个快毕业的大学生，总有被毕业设计和毕业论文逼疯的那段时候。更何况选的导师还是以严格而闻名的。于是宇野看着自己的师兄一路望着天，笑眯眯地走进了那家日料店。

“不好意思，客满了哦。”啊，十一点半，正是用餐的高峰期。真是来的不巧。

“可以先点单吗？”日料店总是对于在外留学的日本游子有一种亲密的归属感。羽生打量着店里密密麻麻的人群和他们面前的食物，一边算计着大概什么时候可以轮到自己，一边打开手机上的软件迅速贴到了离他最近的吧台上的二维码准备扫码点单。也许是坐在位置上的客人被羽生突然出现在自己旁扫码的手惊到了，那人愣了一愣迅速转过头来。

“唉，吓到你了吗？”羽生赶忙低头道歉，大概是自己的动作和对方距离太近了吧。他这样想着。可是以前却从来没发生过这样的事，感觉今天的手就像是被什么东西吸引过去了一样。

然后一抬头就是一张年轻的脸，白净的很，像是贝尔尼尼的雕塑，啊，不，就连贝尔尼尼的大理石都决不可能白到这种程度，更不要说柔软程度了。这脸像是打小在牛奶里泡过的，水嫩的让人忍不住想上去掐一把。忍住，羽生，忍住，想想噗桑。然而理智赢了，噗桑输了。这脸…绝对比噗桑的更加柔软吧。好像白白的棉花糖一样。

随后猝不及防的，那个男孩（就暂且称他为男孩吧，感觉比起男人来说果然还是男孩比较妥帖呢）笑了，眼睛笑成了一条缝，像是把阳光都藏进去然后一齐迸射出来，突然间照亮了羽生的生活。嘴角边不经意地露出一颗小虎牙来，如果连可爱程度都有一套属于它自己的规则的话，那这个人绝对是犯规无数。

“啊，不打紧，不打紧。”

羽生听到男孩这样说道，耳畔响起的却是另一个声音，

“我的天空里没有太阳，总是黑夜，但并不暗，因为有东西代替了太阳。虽然没有太阳那么明亮，但对我来说已经足够了。凭借着这份光，我便能把黑夜当成白天。”[1]

如此这便是羽生结弦和金博洋的第一次相遇了。

都说了命运是由一个又一个的意外构成的，于是神明大手一挥，又一个意外紧接而来了。

同一天，隔了没多久的一段时间。金博洋现在被大雨困在距离自己学校只剩两条街的奶茶店里，而金扬因为受到老师紧急传讯在还没有下雨前就抛弃了我们可怜的金天天同学回到了学校。

“江哥，我咋办？”他在微信里可怜兮兮的向金扬寻求援助。

“还能咋办，谁让你要跑去喝什么奶茶。现在好了吧，回不来了。”想来金扬是偷偷摸摸背着老师给他回的消息，速度比这两天到路上透气的蜗牛爬的还慢，金博洋就看到那微信上端一会儿“正在输入”一会儿又停住了，好不容易熬出来一句话，“要不你先等着，江哥我一会儿摆脱了这个老妖婆就过来接你。”

理解万岁。江哥万岁。

金博洋提着自己的奶茶，脑子里一遍又一遍开始上演雨停的场面。要是想象能够起作用的话，那就早不管后面羽生结弦的事了。于是神明把想象的功能扼死在了摇篮里。

羽生结弦吃好饭路过奶茶店偶然间看到的就是这么一个画面，先前的那个男孩揣着一杯奶茶小心翼翼地缩在窄的可怜的屋檐搭起的“安全区”，像是一条走失的小犬孤伶伶地等待主人回来找它。心里柔软的地方好似被触动了，羽生下意识地就走过去打了声招呼。

这次打招呼的动机，他之后很久都没有想明白，也许这便是所谓的“我心里有一簇迎着烈日而生的花，比一切美酒都要芬芳。滚烫的馨香淹没过稻草人的胸膛，草扎的精神，从此万寿无疆。”[2]

他走上前去，拍了拍男孩的肩膀，道：“如果不介意的话，可以和我一起回学校哦。”

两个男生共用一把伞还是有些挤的吧，只是宇野昌磨看着两人紧挨着的身躯，根本说不出这样的话语。好像神明给了他一道模糊的神谕，他在金博洋答应自己学长的那一瞬间窥伺到了天机。于是他缄口不语，一路上和前面两个人隔开了两个身位。

 

“那夜我推开窗，招来了风和奇迹”[3]

 

[1]出自东野圭吾，《白夜行》  
[2]出自P大的《默读》  
[3]出自《未来都市NO.6》


End file.
